Chance of Happiness
by Novathestar
Summary: I'm sucker for both Harry potter and Naruto... So, I decided why not write story so...here I'm. Hope you all like it Eventually it will be femharry/Naruto
1. Prologue

_"Everyone is afraid of death because Life is beautiful illusion while death is an bitter reality.But they don't know that it's actually Life itself which everyone should be afraid of..._

_I have never thought what's there is after death some say we go to hell..._

_some say we go to heaven..._

_And_

_The Dumbledore told me that death is nothing but an next adventure..."_


	2. Chapter 1

After everything I have done for this society risking my own life to save them this is how they pay me by taking my own free will away from me. My backstabbing best friends , they abandoned me for what all that luxury.

I think Tom Riddle was right in his belief,I should have left them on there own device.

Fucking Bastards lot of them!...

They are the once who create people like Voldemort...

Every time they see someone with potential, someone with new ideas they didn't give them chance instead they become cruel to them so very cruel that they aren't left with choice only pain and that pain is what is down fall of this world.

The saviour of wizarding world Lilliana Potter-Black after years of torture, years of pain even after winning the fucking war , defeating Voldemort. They throw her in fucking celler saying I can become next Dark Lord putting resistance on my magic. Sitting in dark corner Lilliana Potter-Black thought of everything she has done for them and what did they do...

" _Even people whom I loved me , cared for me it was all an lie fucking lie. I can't do this anymore.I can't... I don't want to live any more, don't want to be in pain any more it hurts so much...__Why! why after everything I did for them they did this to me. I can't take this any more please god please no more...__Please no more pain..."_ this were the last thought of Lillana Potter before she left this world, before she took her last breath.

Unknown to her, Magic heard her, saw and felt the pain of her child who protected her...

Magic will save her, she will protect her, she will send her to world where no one can hurt her child, her child be born again and this time her child will have an loving family, her child will have bond so unbreakable so pure just like her child.

Yes, Magic will do this and after doing this magic will not exist anymore with people who hurt her child no more, not anymore.

With this magic open the portal to shinobi world and send her child away to world where her child would be happy, loved and will find new family magic close the portal and cease to exist...

**I am absolute sucker for Harry Potter and Naruto crossover hope you guys like this fic...**

**Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter nor do I owe Naruto but both are my favourite that's why I decided to write this story.****_Thank_****_ you all so much for your support :)_** **_many of you guys question me about Lilliana having magic _****_so the answer is nope no magic. Only chakra , cause I think it would be interesting learning again._**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Death was something I had never thought would happene to me. But, I am glad it happened after everything I had been through.

Yes, I wanted to live , see the world around me but that was no longer an option after being thrown in the cellar, but being dead is better than being locked up. At least here I'm free.

Darkness greeted me soon, I wanted to panic but somehow are you safe there was comfort in the darkness.

I don't know exactly how long I have been staying in this darkness. Sometimes, I heard voices. The voices oddly comforting. They were gentle and full of love. Always telling me that they love me. I give grew accustomed to the voices.

Of course, it was not meant to last. The once comfortable and safe darkness suddenly become terrifyingly uncomfortable and dangerous. What felt like walls started to close in on me and someone next to me and suddenly my neighbour was gone. I I was alone, the walls kept closing in on me. It was horrible, so very horrible experience.

And suddenly there was bright light surrounding me _"huh... am I in heaven... but why the hell is it's so cold here"._ I could only see blur shapes and I could hear crying. It was only natural that I reacted with crying of my own. Hands abnormally large holding me..._'or I was the one who is small huh????'_

...

* * *

...

I couldn't tell where I am because I can't see anything , everything was so blur...

I felt so helpless I don't like this what's happening I died right then what's going on.

I don't know what happened but I started crying _"why can't I catch a break... I just wanted some peace..._ _"_ this is so unfair. I wailed at top of my lungs as I felt myself being handled, to soft hand which are holding me close to her chest, murmuring sweet words. Slowly , I started to clam down and began to suck on something that prod my mouth.

_"Huh!... What..."_

I was baby...a baby that was just born. I get this second chance. I feel warm and safe. This is good, I get new family, new parents away from all madness.

I am happy.

It took me several months to gather that I have a brother, twin brother exactly. I have always liked the idea of brother or sister and now I have one I'm so excited, so happy. Since I was usually sleeping when I wasn't being fed. After some time I started understanding words and by look of it I guess it was Japanese.

Shirayuri... that's my name..and Shikamaru that's my twin , my brother's name..

He love sleeping and his cheeks are so squishy I like poking it whenever I can get away with it. Our parents always laugh and cuddle with us when they are around us.

I love my new life. My new parents and most of all my brother and I'll do everything I can to protect them from any harm.

* * *

**I am really sorry for late update...****there was some personal issues plzzz forgive me **


	4. Chapter 3

Growing up, surrounded by family that love me is something new for me, it is something that I never thought I can feel... and every time I think about it my heart gets warm.

I'm still in shock they love me 'a freak' you know but I am happy really am even it means losing magic. Yes, you heard right I don't have magic anymore, maybe it's because I am not in same world now but sometimes I still feel this tingling sensation inside my body. Maybe it's my new magic.

'Ughh...' and now my head hurts. Being baby is so boring I mean I can't move how's that fair. At least I can see now. Yayyyyy..

Now I wish I didn't remember my past live and was just a stupid, drooling baby with no knowledge of freedom with your own legs and

potty training. Because I wanted my freedom to explore this whole new place, this new world and familiarize with them, and quickly go to toilets myself. It was embarrassing enough to have your ass wiped clean by your supposedly new mother, okay?! But apparently, as a baby with terrible motor skills, that had to wait.

What a drag.

And let me tell you it's all so different first I thought I was born in some Japanese culture household but then I saw someone just appears out of thin air inside our home , I thought it was because magic but it didn't feel like this...

But we will think about this later because my head still hurting with all this unnecessary thinking. At least I have got an interesting family.

* * *

The first time I saw my new father, I literally got an heart attack, no kidding seriously. He was peering above my crib, staring intentionally at me and then my baby instincts kicked in, with which I started bawling. 'I mean dude seriously scaring your own daughter really not appreciated.'

And you know what he did...hhahhaha, he started getting panicked seriously his face was priceless.

But...but he still picked me up into his arms while looking at me softly, eyes full of awe and

love all for me, only me. And told me just as softly that " don't cry Yuri-chan, tou-san is here, he's gonna protect you and your brother" all while rocking be back and forth in arms lulling me into sleep. For the first time in my life I was feeling safe, I know now there is always going to be someone who is gonna protect me from anything and everything.

And I just know that while my new father look little scary but he is just a big softie.

* * *

**Shikaku Nara Pov:**

I never thought that I am gonna father of an daughter 'small...so so small, so delicate, so precious' .

Yes I know I'll have son I mean all Nara's always have one heir so I thought the same, but this all change when I was given my daughter in my hand ' so small I thought I would break her.'

And that's when I vowed that ' No matter what will happen in future I'm always going to be their for my children protect them as much as I can. I will make sure they can survive this world. It's going to be troublesome but I'll do this for their happiness and life.'

As the time went on days turns into months and both my little Maru-chan and Yuri-chan started growing up. I still can't believe they are here in front of me, I thought I lost them both when kyuubi attacked the village but they survived. They survived and that's what matter most to me.

* * *

Shikamaru is just like me too lazy to do anything but Shirayuri she is so hyperactive just like her mother.

Yuri- chan eyes always seems to follow us with curious look whenever we move. They always brighten up whenever she sees me coming looking at me with this unconditional love ( and that look always fill my heart with love, strengthen my resolve motivates me in keeping them safe.)

As months pass by, both of my children's are now ten months old Shika- Chan still as unmotivated as before while Yuri-chan is still as motivated as before and then both speak their first world.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru spoke while Yoshino is bugging him into crawling like Yuri- Chan . And same day my troublesome daughter spoke her first word "Tou," she chirped .

And my whole world lights up.

* * *

**Yoshino Nara Pov:**

God, Shikaku is whipped for Yuri-chan it's so amusing to watch him fret over her and Maru-chan is just like his father always lazing around even his first words were "Troublesome'

And when Yuri-chan spoke her first word, he still shone like the sun, though, and the sly smirk he sent toward me was amusing. He seemed smug enough that she said his first instead of me.For which I sent him a dirty look, though it turned into coos when I kneeled next to my children, all while Shikaku snicker at me for attempting them into saying Kaa- Chan.

Then smug bastard but I still love all of them.

Ahhh, he will be amusing to watch when Yuri-chan start's dating. Can't wait for that day.


	5. Chapter 4

"SHIKAKU NARA! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME!"

The matriarch of the Nara Clan was running around the kitchen getting everything ready for the morning. She had a lot to get done in very short amount of time. The deer needed to be fed, breakfast needed to be cooked, the table was not set yet and everything before she sent her family on its way for the day. Of course, she had to do this all herself. Her husband was as about as helpful as a sack of potatoes meaning totally useless.

She could always count on her daughter, as she was so diligent in her work and could complete a task with no complaint at all, always smiling. Her daughter was the apple of her eyes(Shikaku also). This was her and Shikamaru's first day of the academy, she wouldn't put additional work on her cute little Yuri-chan. She have to make perfect for her children first day.

* * *

Upstairs, the two said children were waking up. Well, Yuri was already awake. She have been awake for hours really doing stretches little before making her way to the bathroom across the hall. She was a morning person(always have been), like her mother and only looked slightly tired as she fished around the mirror cabinet searching for her toothbrush. As she started to brush her teeth, she took a look at her appearance. Her dark brown hair was mess(like was in her last life) and green eyes still shone brightly like in past but other than this she look same as her family.

After finishing in the bathroom, she walked back to her room. Yuri's father, Nara Shikaku was the head of the Nara Clan as well as the Jounin Commander and had both the wealth and power to back up those claims. As such, she lived in a fairly large house ( it was really a big compound) and near the Western forests. However, even though the house was large enough to fit three families, she and Shika-nii shared a room.She was overjoyed, she love her older brother even through he started acting like overprotective git sometimes. I mean in her previous life she had no one that would take care of her so I guess it's gonna take some more time getting use to all this love.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a navy blouse with red flowers and the Nara Clan symbol on it. She don't even enjoy wearing such girly clothes but again it makes her mother feel happy so...whatever makes her mom happy. She regularly gets a front row seat of her ranting at or about her brother and father laziness and she would like to stay on her new mother's good side. Thank you very much.

Once she is dressed, she sees the lump in the covers that still has to move yet. Ohh... God why ohh why her brother is lazy...

With a grumble, she walks over to the bed and rips off the sheets. Shika-nii eyebrow twitches, but he still refuses to open his eyes.

"Oh come on you know if you don't get up now Kaa-san is going to come in screaming and that would be much more troublesome for you." She says in a low voice. He still doesn't respond, so she walks over tries to rip the pillow that he is holding onto but he was holding it rather tightly, so his top half follows the pillow to the ground.

"Ugh... Troublesome woman…" He mutters as he tiredly stares at his sister upside-down.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready before Kaa-san starts screaming." That's all she says before walking out and down the stairs to the dining room.

"Yuri-chan. Good morning! Your lazy father is going to take forever to feed the deer." Her mother said as she enters the room.

"Good morning Kaa-san.." Is Yuri's response as she smiles about her father's laziness.

"Did you wake up your brother?"

"Hai."

"Good, I don't want you guys late for your first day of the academy! Are you excited?!" Her mother asks with a large grin.

" Hai. I am eager to learn more about the village and becoming a ninja." she responded with equally excited and bright grin on face.

That's when tou-san and nii-san enter the room, we started our breakfast with Kaa-san and I were doing talking and discussing about technique to increase my speed while both tou-san and nii-san were trying to stay awake in which they were failing miserably I might add.

After breakfast tou-san dropped us off at the academy...

And this was start of my ninja life officially.


	6. Chapter 5

As they continued to walk towards the academy, Yuri took a moment to observe the around the village.Civilians and ninjas alike walked around the town, gathering at certain stands, laughing or conversing with each other peacefully. She can feel the warm and peaceful energy that is moving around the whole village. It's really beautiful here in Konaha.

We didn't talk till we reach the academy I was just so nervous to talk while nii-san was just being lazy ( heck! it was like he was sleep-walking).

**...**

Anyways, the first day of academy consisted of an introduction ceremony with orientation . The Third Hokage was there, and he spoke at length about learning and doing well and forging friendships and holding on to the Will of Fireafter which we were assigned classes. Since my surname began with the letter N , I was quick to find out that I was, in the same class as nii-san which assured me with presence of Choji-kun would be there as well.

_( I still remember the day we met Choji-kun we were playing with children at the park when some started making fun of __some big-boned guy with swirls of his cheeks because of his weight not telling him that "He can't play ninja with us because he doesn't run fast!" that's when nii-san stepped forward and told them off. And that's how we all become friends)_

I was sacred what if I can't make any friends, in my last life everyone just wanted to use me or become close to me for my popularity but I hadn't wanted that. I wanted an real friendship with genuine people that really care about me not my fame or money. So, I really hope I can find some one here.

After we found the classroom we would be in nii-san plopped down at the nearest desk and put his head down for a small nap. While I looked around the classroom tha we were in, it was surprisingly large. There were huge windows set into the far wall, to let in natural light and provide an escape route

When I sat down near nii-san and Choji-kun, then I took an opportunity to look at the children in the room. A boy with Glasses and lots of clothes. Pink hair? Odd. Long hair with pupil-less blue eyes, the girl was really pretty. Another girl with Pale eyes." I moved around in my seat to get a better look at some of the other children in the room with curious eyes.

"Ok class! Take your seats. Come on now. I SAID TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Shouted a tall brown hair man with a spiky ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.Everyone quickly ran to the nearest seat and looked up at the teacher silently.

"Good. Ok, so I want you all to introduce yourself, tell the class about something about yourself. We will start at this end and go around the room. I'll start. My name is Umino Iruka and this is my first year teaching. Now next!" He said with a big smile before motioning to the kid at the front. He has yellow hair and was wearing bright orange jumpsuit. He then broke out in a grin and yelled, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage!"

A chorus of groans and "not uhh"s started.

"I am too! Just you all watch! Believe it!" He yelled back, jumping up onto the desk behind him, getting in the personal space of a black hair boy.

"SIT DOWN NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei screamed while pulling him back into his chair.

"NOW, let's continue on with our introductions. And no irrupting from anyone!" He finished with a pointed look to towards all of us in the class.

They continued the introduction until it got to her. She stood up and started, "My name is Nara Shirayuri and I hate seeing my family hurt."

* * *

The next few hours went by slowly. Before long, sensei is telling us that it is lunch time. All of us started moving towards ground in groups I was going to sit with nii-san and Choji-kun when I saw the blonde one who had shouted something about becoming Hokage... I think his name is Naru... no...no..no it was Naruto. He was on his own—just watching different groups of children socializing, talking and laughing with each other as they ate their lunche. It was so strange seeing the same look in his eyes that I had carried in my last life. His eyes were full of longing, full of pain...and then he looked towards me for a moment it was like his eyes were begging me to do something... anything and save him from this loneliness...I didn't even know when I started walking towards him... I didn't even here when nii-san was calling me... asking where I was going...

I was just walking towards him... towards Naruto...

With blond hair that reminded me of the sun (so bright ), blue eyes that just longed for something or someone to just look at him (I know that look, I_ have_ wore that look for years), and tanned skin that just seemed so warm.

I look around searching to see if anyone is going towards him but I found no one... w...hy.. why no one is going near him.He's just an child of my age…in my class…but so so alone. It hurts, just looking at him like this. It just hurts so much. He shouldn't be alone…like I was no one should be feeling this alone...

I can't let him suffer in silence like I had to suffer.

m one was there for me that time...

But I will try to befriend him...

"Why don't you have your own lunch?"I asked him as I got near him... sitting down next to him.

"H-Huh...?!" He seems to space out in thought, he said while looking at me.

The heat that burns down on my face is all too familiar . Embarrassment has not been too kind to me as I was growing up in my past life. Any times I wanted to say something—or even ask a question about subjects—but I was too worried about making a complete idiot out of myself and never asked.

_'Ahhh come on Yuri he just a child! God!__ just reply him stop staring at him like an idiot.'_

"Uuuhhh…hi.. I'm Nara Shirayuri... it's nice to meet you...?"

"O-Oh, hello…" But it seems he doesn't mind, as he returns my rather awkward greeting just as awkward reply.

" Wanna eat with us... I mean my b.. brother and another friend...???" That's all I can really say while poking my fingers together.

He doesn't say anything, though.His eyes are wide and he swallows hard before he vigorously nods his head. "Y-Yeah…"

He looks so happy. When was the last time this kid was ever happy? I can't leave him alone…I just can't live him like I was left all alone. That will be just so cruel...

He so shy and awkward speaking only when ask questions it's like he is sacred that I gonna leave..._.oh...ohhh...he is sacred that I will leave him alone... ohhhh.._

_"_I'm not gonna leave you know..." I suddenly said.

"You're not?!" Naruto asks with so much uncertainty that it hurts. But I just give him the bright smile and told him "Nope."

And on this fine, spring day, I made friends with Naruto Uzumaki. The future Hokage...

* * *

Chōji and Shikamaru hadn't follow me when I had walked up to Naruto. I didn't notice that until Naruto and I were nearly done eating. And when nii-san saw Naruto he just said "Troublesome..." and accepted him in the group with Choji-kun offering food to him.

But at least I had made my first friend...

I am happy...

And that's how my first day of school went. It certainly went better than I had expected. Iruka-sensei let us go with a small smile and a relieved look on his face, and everyone seemed to gain the burst of energy as they left the classroom. Even nii-san looked awake.

Outside the Academy building there was a crowd of parents mingling around, waiting for kids . I noticed quite a few look at Naruto, before shuffling their kids away from him._(What's this...)._ It wasn't quite a glare, but it was definitely not friendly.They were looking at him in disgust. He noticed it too, and glared at the ground in sadness.

"There's Tou-san " Shika-nii said, bumping my shoulder and slouching off towards him.

I hesitated, then turned to Naruto. "See you tomorrow " I said lamely.

" Yeah! We can play ninja... Right!?" he asked me with brilliant smile which I equally returned with my own agreement.

* * *

"How was school?" He tou-san drawled.

"Troublesome," Shika-nii answered. I giggled. It was just his typical answer.

"It was good" I said. "Iruka-sensei is nice. And we met some new people and I made a new friend"

"So I saw," Dad said softly. "Like that blond kid you were talking to?" He raised his voice.

I nodded my head vigorously, even though he couldn't see it. "His name is Naruto. He looks so lonely you know. No one was sitting next to him... he was alone at the lunch too...It make me sad daddy!...Do you know… people treat him weird, but he is just little kid why would people treat him like that."I asked him with tears gathering in my eyes while Shika-nii grabbed my hand in silent support.

"You should do what you think is right Yuri-chan , sometimes people don't understand when they see something new...

So just do what feels right to you" He said patting my head.

"Okay!" I replied back all while nodding my head.

So on next day I took seat next to Naruto with Shika-nii and Choji-kun sitting behind us. All while Naruto was grinning at us.


	7. Chapter 6

Few days after joining the academy we were having discussion about our strength and weakness _(what should be our main speciality) _as all high ranked ninja has some kind of speciality whether it be Taijustu , Ninjutsu, Genjutsu , medic anything we like to focus on. That's when I remember tou-san telling Shika-nii grabbed and I all about history of our clan.

_'Nara Clan is basically known for there intelligence , having tactical and analytical mind. But it's not only our intelligence that we are famous for we also are rather skill in the area of medicine and healing arts. We also have research facility with abundance of medicine is stored in it.'_

Okay! so I have got the basic idea which field I wanna focus on i.e.healing . But I don't want people to save...

so... I wanna learn about fighting also.

* * *

So, after doing some research. I come to some useful conclusion...

As I am on still on shorter side and likely going to be even when I'm older_ (in this life also bloody hell ! why can't be little more tall that just cruel. Curse you short height!)_ I will not have same strength as other ninjas_ ( specially male ninja) _so first I should focus on increasing my stamina for which I have to increase my physical energy because I don't think spiritual energy is problem him_(hello...! reborn here...)_

I also have to increase my chakra reserve...

Ohh...Kami so much to do...

For increasing physical energy I have to increase my training as well as stimulate chakra throughout my whole body and some endurance exercises.

Ohhh...and let's not forget about wearing weight_ (can help in increasing my strength) _and meditation also.

I also have to learn to control my chakra and how to I can conserve it. Learn to mold chakra so I don't waste it or I will get tired faster.

_' As I want to focus more on healing... I should have perfect chakra control. I will talk to Kaa-chan and tou-san about this tomorrow.'_

* * *

Next day during breakfast I bring the subject of learning healing arts.

So, while we were having breakfast _(Shika-nii and tou-san were trying to not fall asleep... regular occurrence really! )_ I broach the subject "Tou-san , Kaa-chan.. I wanna be Medic-nin but also don't want to focus only on healing. I want to learn how to fight also. As I will not have more strength I wanna focus on increasing my stamina and speed as well as my endurance and I think wearing weights will be more practical thing. So, will you both please help Nii-san and I with our training." and after saying this I immediately hear an excited sequel from my mother while my dad just smirked at me in amusement. While Shika-nii just sat there dumbfounded look on his face.

_( Nii-san can be as much as lazy he wants but I'm not gonna let him slack of from training.)_

" Okay! Yuri-chan let's start our training from today when you return from academy and Shikaku can start your Clan training when he gets back from work. You too Shikamaru , you are joining you sister." I was so excited after listening yes that I didn't even heard Shika-nii saying "Hai. Kaa-chan... too troublesome..." while looking at me with small smile.

* * *

After that day kaa-chan and tou-san started to focus on our training more.

In addition with my training I also started studying about poisons_( herbs )_ and medical books_(anatomy of human body.)_

As for my chakra affinity tou-san me to wait at least till I am ten years old.

* * *

**Shikamaru POV:**

_Previous day after night:_

_Later at night after having dinner I was playing Shogi with imouto , while tou-san has gone in some meeting ( haa as if!...if you call going to drink an meeting) . I want to understand why imouto-chan wants to start her training so soon. So, I just asked her " Why are you working so hard imouto-chan...? I I mean bear still in academy right now! shouldn't just enjoy for now? Everyone knows that after becoming Genin our workload gonna get increase, so why not enjoy now?" I was frustrated because I wanna know dammit...__She stopped playing and just sat there staring out in space that she was try to remember something and remembering about it hurts her like it gives her so much pain... her eyes they were full of agony...__This was not an expression any six year old should be wearing, specially not my Yuri-chan, never her , she has always been so gentle, so sweet , helping people that needed help, helping kaa-chan in kitchen, sitting and just talking about anything to tou-san whenever he come back from difficult mission. Never fails to bring smile on people face. Her green eyes that always shines whenever she is happy. She should not carry this expression...never. She don't deserve this.__And when she looked up from the board towards me , she had an small smile on face and said in very small voice that she doesn't want to lose us that she wants to protect everyone. My little sister wants to protect me...__I'm her older brother it's my responsibility to protect her from any harm but looking in her eyes realise that I can't change her mind all I can do is be there for whenever she needs me .__I will stronger, so that I can at least stand by her side..._And that's why I agree for training...


	8. Chapter 7

By the time we turned seven, I had already mastered tree walking. I was still working on my speed and endurance, both Shika-nii and I were wearing weights so that it can help us with our speed_ (strength also)._But for our endurance training,we asked kaa-chan for help and let me tell you she is closet sadist really I'm not JOKING! It's like she gets great pleasure from our pain ,after torturing us by throwing weapons_ (sharpest weapons! mind you)_ and then asking both of us to dodge them all while laughing.

I don't know what happened but after our talk it's like Shika-nii has gotten more motivated. I mean he still laze around, do cloud watching but he also showing interest in training...

actually taking part in training to improve himself...

_(and actually I am quite happy about this because at least when I am not there to help him at least I know that he can protect himself better against any threats)_Tou-san has also started our Clan training and his first rule was to never lose ourselves in our shadow, never let the shadow control you. We also have to be the in control of shadow.

_(it was an impressive speech I tell you)_With all this training, studying and sometimes helping clan members in preparing medicine's and herbs , I am not getting enough time for myself. So, I decided not to overwhelm myself with work and started taking break _(Has who I am kidding kaa-chan and tou-san literally started kicking me out of house so I don't overwork myself) _on weekends at least and spend sometime with my friend (aka Naruto).

* * *

My friendship with Naruto is still going strong.

Sometimes we train together_ (sparing )_ , I had him doing basic chakra exercise , I even got him some weights for his birthday.

With Naruto here it's like my inner prankster has started unleashing itself once again.

Several unsuspected Shinobi has become victim of our prank_ (at least it's increasing my stealth...) _when we are not getting caught by these Shinobi.

* * *

I have never thought that I would be sharing my past life with anyone but I couldn't hide it any longer _(I never wanted to hide it but I was not ready...to see their disappointed gaze on me...) _

I thought I would be telling when I was ready but then Uchiha Massacre happened reminding me that life was too short_ ( reminding me about all the lifeless bodies lying around me at Hogwarts ground of people I had known, people I had talked with, people who were there for me... all dead... all gone)._

I don't wanna hide any part of myself from my family anymore...

So, somedays after Uchiha incident,when everything was under control. I strengthen my resolve about telling my family truth.

So, I barged into dinning room in the morning... took a deep breath and opened up my mouth but no words came out. By now my family whole attention was on , they were looking at me curiously... and was there worry I saw...

"Yuri-chan you okay. You look pale" my mother asked me. Nodding at her I took an deep breath and said...

" Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Shika-nii... There...there is something I want to tell you all..." I stuttered out.

"Yuri-chan you know that you can tell us anything, we will never judge you" tou-san told me with kaa-chan nodding along.

"Is this have anything to do with how you sometime... you stare off in space while your face is... it's like...like you are in pain like...like whatever it is that you are thinking about actually... make you feel this pain... huh?" Shika-nii asked me while giving me an serious look.

"Ye...yes...but ho...w...how...it...you..." I stumbled upon my words feeling panic rise within me. I started breathing heavily.

Kaa-chan got up from her seat and bringing me up in hug while shooting Shika-nii an annoying look and saying clearly "Yuri-chan, we all know my little flower! but we didn't wanted to pressurise you into telling us , we all were just giving you time so you can come to us at you condition."

Tears started to gather in my eyes. I stepped out of her hold and took a deep breath.

"I...I...Thank you...but now...now I am ready to tell you guys"I stated and opened my mouth then closed it and took a breath again then told them...

"It's not my first life..."and just like that the dam was broken.

I told them all about my previous life everything single thing...

How my first parents were murdered when I was just baby, about prophecy, about how hard it was living with Dursley , about Hogworts ,my all seven years at Hogwarts, how I defeated Voldemort, how my 'so called' friends betray me for fame and money ,how I was locked up by them in prison declaring me ' for going dark' and how I was just waiting for my death there...

They stayed silent not saying anything through out my whole confession. I never looked up from floor to see their faces, I don't want to see disgust and disappointed on their face that must have been directed towards me.

...

...

...

.

.

.

But if I have looked up I would have saw how there was anger in their eyes, I would have seen how much they wanted to murder those bastard for hurting their Yuri-chan.

I would have seen how my lazy brother were full of fury against the injustice his little sister had to face...

I would have seen how my parents eyes were full of rage, showing promise to torture and murder the one who dare to hurt their little flower...

their little fawn...

their precious Yuri-chan...

.

.

.

.

.

But I didn't saw those looks , too sacred to face them, too sacred to see their disappointed face...

.

.

.

My mind was getting overwhelm... all kind of thought's were going inside my mind what if they started hating me... wh... what if they think I am freak... I don't want to lose them... O..no...no I can't lose them...

I started hyperventilating...when I felt nii-san arms around me bringing me into hug, kaa-chan was not behind in a second she has both nii-san and I in her hold, I felt tou-san running his hands gently on my head...

Then he spoke voice full of love , full of conviction telling me..." ohh.. Yuri-chan... my little fawn. We love you... we still love you. It doesn't matter where you were born before... you are my child now . You are Nara Shirayuri daughter of Nara Shikaku and Nara Yoshino. You are little sister of Nara Shikamaru. No one going to harm you now and if anyone ever even think about it then they are dead. And if ever saw those bastard believe me Yuri-chan they would die really painful death."

.

.

.

.

.

With this tears finally started to fall from my eyes but this time... these tears they were of happiness... they were for acceptance that I found in this family...

I was free...

I was finally free...

And that though made me cry harder...


End file.
